Dogs of New York Setting Rules
The following is a list of setting rules, new skills, Edges and Hindrances for the Dogs of New York. Setting Rules Baseball Bat Justice The Improvised Weapon penalties do not apply in Dogs of New York. Such weapons will break on a 1 on the attack die (regardless of the Wild Die), however. Behave Yourself A character with a Hindrance that imposes a penalty to Charisma due to their attitude (Mean or Smartass, but not Felon or Ugly) can choose to suppress their less appealing attributes if the situation demands it. You can choose to spend a Bennie to suppress the Charisma penalty from one such Hindrance for a single Deception or Persuasion attempt, or for the duration of a Social Conflict. A character that suffers from more than one such Hindrance (a character with both Rebellious and Smartass, for instance) must spend a Benny for each Hindrance to be suppressed, though they are not required to do so. Gritty Damage Treat Extras’ wounds normally. For Wild Cards, count wounds as usual and go through the normal steps for Incapacitation should he accumulate more than three wounds. In addition, every time the hero suffers a wound, roll on the Injury Table and apply the results immediately (but roll only once per incident regardless of how many wounds are actually caused). A hero who takes 2 wounds from an attack, for example, still only suffers one roll on the Injury Table. Injuries sustained in this way are cured when the wound is healed. (Injuries sustained via Incapacitation may be temporary or permanent as usual.) A Shaken character who’s Shaken a second time from a damaging attack receives a wound as usual but does not have to roll on the Injury Table. New and Expanded Skills Deception (Spirit) Characters with this skill can lie convincingly and disguise themselves. This skill otherwise works like the Persuasion skill. Demolitions (Smarts) This skill represents the knowledge, creation, and proper use of explosives. Below are the things you can do with the Demolitions skills: * '''Bombmaking: '''This covers the actual crafting of explosive devices, from simple pipe bombs to powerful fertilizer bombs and shaped charges. * '''Set Charge: '''This covers the setting of a single charge to be detonated by fuse or handheld detonator. If a series of charges is to be set off at the same time from a single fuse or detonator, the Demolitions die roll for each charge after the first is modified by -1. Setting a charge takes a single action. * '''Booby Traps: '''The die roll modifier is the same when setting booby traps. Spotting such a trap requires an opposed Notice roll vs. Demolitions roll. Each additional minute used to set up the booby trap allows it to be more sophisticated, and adds +1 to the Demolitions roll when it's opposed by Notice (to a maximum of +3). * '''BOOM!: '''A critical failure when setting a charge or crafting an explosive indicates the explosive detonated. The character and anyone in the burst radius suffers full damage. * '''Defuse Charge: '''A character may automatically defuse their own charge as an action, unless it's so complicated that the Game Master determines a roll is necessary. A 1 on the Demolitions die means the charge detonates immediately. Defusing a charge set by someone else requires a Demolitions roll at a -2 penalty. If the roll succeeds, the charge is disarmed. If the roll is failed, the explosive detonates as designed. * '''Estimate Charge: '''The mark of a pro is using the right amount of explosives to get the job done. A successful roll allows a character to know how much explosive to use for a particular job. Knowledge (Smarts) Specific Knowledge skills that would be of particular use in Dogs of New York include: Arson Anybody with a couple gallons of gas and a box of matches can start a fire, but it takes an artist to reliably destroy a structure while making it all look like an unfortunate accident. Drugs This skill is used to create manufactured drugs such as cocaine and methamphetamine, identify and value drugs of all types, and test the purity of drugs that have been diluted or “stepped on”. Forgery This skill encompasses all manner of falsified paperwork, from fake IDs and car titles to crisp new Benjamins. Law Everyone gets caught eventually. Having a decent grasp on the legal system can mean the difference between a slap on the wrist and 25-to-life. Photography Whether snapping pictures of Councilman Greer and his favorite whore or creating the next Miss November, skills with a camera can come in handy. New Hindrances Ailing (Minor/Major) You've got one foot - or at least a couple toes - in the grave. You have a Long-Term Chronic (Minor or Major) Debilitating disease, as defined in Savage Worlds Deluxe (SWDX pg. 87). Bad Liar (Minor) You have a tough time telling a lie. While that might make you a "good person", it can complicate things when dealing with the less savory elements of Dog Town. You suffer a -2 to all Deception, Intimidation, and Persuasion rolls where you have to tell an untruth - even one of those tiny, white lies. You also suffer a shameful inability to bluff when playing cards. You suffer a -2 penalty to Gambling rolls in any game of chance that involves bluffing. Corrupt (Minor) Morals are just something at the end of a fairy tale. You're always looking for a chance to better your own position, and the shadier the method, the better. You're prone to taking bribes, selling out your clients and friends, and skimming a little off the top whenever possible. Your Charisma suffers a -2 penalty with anyone aware of your untrustworthiness, on top of any other problems your behavior is likely to generate for you. In combination with the Greedy Hindrance, you can be bought by anyone for little more than the price of a cup of coffee. Dark Secret (Major) You harbor some illicit mystery that could endanger your life, or at the very least how you're perceived should it ever come to light. Most often, this is some terrible crime, but occasionally it may be something not exactly illegal, but equally awful. Your Charisma suffers a -4 penalty to anyone aware of your secret. If it becomes public knowledge through the course of play, you lose this Hindrance, replacing it with Wanted (Major) or Enemy (Major), depending on the nature of the secret, as well as keeping the -4 Charisma modifier. Felon (Major) At some point in the past, you committed a felony and got caught. You were arrested, prosecuted, and sent up the river for a long stretch on the inside. You've served your time, but the stain of a felony conviction never really fades entirely. According to the law, you cannot vote, serve on a jury, or own a firearm, and it's difficult to find legitimate employment, as many employers conduct background checks on potential hires and won't put a felon on payroll. Additionally, you suffer a -2 penalty to Charisma with law-abiding citizens who are aware of your troubles with the law. Impulsive (Minor) You're a firm believer in the old saying "He who hesitates is lost." When an idea takes you, you're likely to run with it. You're not overconfident; you just don't always think things true before taking action. Lech (Minor) You have a hard time keeping your gun in its holster, if you catch the drift. You tend to pay an unhealthy amount of attention to whoever attracts you and have a hard time turning down requests for help if you think it might result in some action. You're more than a little sucker for a spectacular rack or a great ass, and as a result you suffer -2 to your Persuasion in Tests of Will or Social Conflicts with those you're attracted to. Obligation (Minor/Major) You have a responsibility you can't ignore. It could be as simple as a job, a duty to an organization, or it could be a personal requirement to protect or care for a person. Regardless of the specifics, you are legally, ethically, financially, or otherwise bound to comply. You can expect your responsibilities to occasionally be inconvenient, or in some cases, even dangerous. As a Minor Hindrance, your Obligations are generally restraints on your time, such as a work schedule you can't alter. As a Major Hindrance, your character's Obligations are crucial and may put you in harm's way. Failure to honor your Obligation always has consequences, though exactly what those are is up to the situation and the Game Master. Rebellious (Minor) You've got a problem with authority figures: cops, mob bosses, bouncers, you name it. Whether you mouth off, actively disobey instructions, or just sit quietly and fume, your disrespect is blatantly obvious - and has the effect of getting you in hot water with the wrong people. Unsurprisingly, this doesn't do a lot to make you popular around the precinct or the courtroom. In addition to the obvious drawbacks, you have -2 Charisma with respect to any person in a position of authority. Schmuch (Minor) Most folks are honest - at least in your mind. You tend to take a person at their word until they prove they can't be trusted. Even then, you're likely to give them the benefit of the doubt. You're taken hook, line, and sinker more often than a hungry catfish. Short Temper (Minor) You're more than a little touchy. You might not necessarily hold a grudge for long, but you've got a short fuse and are likely to lose your composure at the slightest provocation. How you lash out is up to you, but you're not one to suffer in silence. You're also a sucker for any barbs thrown your way and subtract 2 from all attempts to resist Taunt in a Test of Wills or Social Conflict. Smartass (Minor) While you're convinced you're a master of witty banter, not too many others share that opinion. You have a habit of cracking wise at the worst times or poking fun at the wrong gorillas. In addition to the obvious downside, your sharp tongue gives you -2 Charisma. New Edges Balls '''Requirements: '''Novice, Spirit d6+, Strength d6+ You practically ooze testosterone. As a result, you gain +2 to Intimidation rolls, to Spirit rolls to resist Intimidation-based Test of Will attacks and to Fear tests. Cleaner '''Requirements: '''Novice, Smarts d6+, Knowledge (Forensics) d8+ Stealth d6+ You are skilled at making crime scenes disappear without access to anything more than household products. You complete the cleaning of a crime scene in half the time without incurring penalties for the lack of a tool kit. You can also use Knowledge (Forensics) instead of Notice or Tracking to find and follow clues from a crime scene with a +2 bonus. Eidetic Memory '''Requirements: '''Novice, Smarts d8+ You might not be a genius, but you've got a mind like a camera. You gain a +2 on Common Knowledge rolls and on Smarts rolls to remember something. Extra Contacts '''Requirements: '''Novice You know a guy. You gain a number of extra contacts equal to 2 + your Charisma (minimum 1). Fast Talk '''Requirements: '''Novice, Spirit d8+, Deception d8+, Persuasion d6+ You talk so fast, your tongue can run circles around most losers all by itself. During combat, you can target every creature in a Medium Burst Template with a Smarts trick. If combat has not yet started, you can attempt the same Smarts trick and every target that fails is surprised. Fence '''Requirements: '''Novice, Smarts d6+, Persuasion d8+, Streetwise d6+ You're skilled at valuing, buying, and moving hot merchandise. You gain a +2 to Knowledge rolls to value stolen goods, Persuasion rolls to buy and sell them, and all Streetwise rolls regarding stolen goods. Party Animal '''Requirements: '''Novice, Spirit d6+ You were born with a martini in your hand. You swim through parties like a fish in the sea. You add +2 to all Deception, Persuasion, Stealth, and Streetwise rolls when at a party, in a bar, or in other similar social circumstances. Professional Gambler '''Requirements: '''Novice, Gambling d6+ You are more than capable of earning your living with only a deck of cards and a table full of rubes. You are caught cheating only on a roll of snake eyes, and you always add +2 to your Gambling rolls. Razor Tongue '''Requirements: '''Novice, Smarts d6+, Taunt d8+ You can cut any asshole down to side with a few sharp words, or turn a thug's threats into a laughing matter with only a sentence or two. You get a +2 to all Taunt rolls and can use Taunt in place of your Smarts or Spirit when resisting a Test of Wills. Reputation '''Requirements: '''Novice, Spirit d6+ You've managed to cultivate a reputation as someone important in Dog Town, granting you +2 Charisma. Security Expert '''Requirements: '''Novice, Smarts d8+, Lockpicking d8+, Notice d6+, Repair d6+ You are highly familiar with modern security systems, including alarms, cameras, and motion sensors. You gain a +2 to all Notice, Lockpicking, Repair, and Stealth rolls involving security systems. Category:DoNY